1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can crushing devices and more particularly pertains to a new can crushing device for crushing recyclable cans and the like so that the cans are compact for transportation and storage purposes. The present invention also relates to automated devices for receiving a plurality of cans and systematically crushing the cans.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the objectives presented above by generally comprising a base has an upper surface. A receiving bin includes an end wall and a pair of side walls extending upwardly from the upper surface. The side and end walls have an upper edge defining a fill opening into the receiving bin. The base has an aperture therein extending into the upper surface and outwardly of a lower surface of the base. The aperture is positioned adjacent to the end wall. A drive assembly is mounted to the base. The drive assembly includes an arm having a free end that is positioned adjacent to the receiving bin opposite of the end wall. The free end extends into the receiving bin and moves toward the end wall when the drive assembly is actuated in a first direction and away from the end wall when the drive assembly is actuated in a second direction. A can is positioned in the receiving bin and crushed between the free end of the arm and the end wall when the drive assembly is actuated in the first direction. The can then falls through the aperture when the drive assembly is actuated in the second direction.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.